The Mossy Rock
by Grassy Leaves
Summary: One day, Grassfeather discovered The Mossy Rock, a computer for cats. She attached a mouse, connecting its tail to the rock and a letterpebbles. She was writing once and something very peculiar happened. Her characters came to life!


**See, I know I took a while to update, but I was doing a prologue, so that I could explain what The Mossy Rock was.**

**I was writing and thinking and doing other things. Oops. Did that slip out? No it didn't. You don't know anything about me doing… never mind. Onto the update!**

**---**

**Prologue of The Mossy Rock**

I walked out of my den. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful morning. I had licked my cream and blue patched fur and it was glossy and smooth. I walked over to the fresh-kill pile to eat something before the patrol I had been chosen for.

"Grassfeather," Lionstar called to me, his golden fur shining in the morning sunlight and his blue eyes sparkling like the ocean.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I decided that, in the circumstances, our fresh-kill pile is low so you should hunt instead of going on patrol," he explained.

"Okay," I replied.

"Take your apprentice with you too."

"Okay Lionstar," and I set off to find Berrypaw, who had been a medicine cat apprentice, and had decided to become a warrior. He was a bit sensitive, but a great learner.

I found his cream and brown patched fur talking to Nettlepaw about herbs. I could tell he missed being a medicine cat, even though he had been a warrior apprentice for four moons now. He was a little behind the other apprentices, but was ahead for his age. He was a great apprentice, once he focused on what he was doing.

"So you should use poppy seeds to help…" he was explaining how to heal Brackenwhisker who had a bad cough.

I laughed, "Come on Berrypaw, we're going hunting." The brown she-cat looked thankful that I had come and taken Berrypaw away.

He looked at me and meowed a last, "Mix poppy seeds and catmint, that'll help him," to Nettlepaw.

We got out of the camp, and started out in the forest. Recently the gathering at Vinetree showed that new buds were on the trees and Leaf-bare was over. The prey would be much more plentiful now.

"Okay," I meowed to Berrypaw, "You're coming to the end of your apprenticeship. Today I'm going to test you, and see how much fresh-kill you can bring back."

Berrypaw's eyes shone, this was his chance to prove himself as a great warrior.

"Oh," I added, "Let's see some birds in that pile."

He smiled, and thought about that challenge.

"I'll get an pheasant if I can," he boasted.

"Alright," I replied, "Let's see that pheasant."

He bounded off into the forest and I settled down to stalking a mouse. I was about to make the kill when another warrior padded up behind me. He stepped on a branch and scared the mouse away.

"Mousedung!" I looked around. Who had stepped on the branch?

It was Owlheart, my mate. He and his apprentice Mousepaw, a grey tom were out hunting also.

"It's great this ground has thawed," he called to me, "There's so much prey!"

I told him about how he had scared the mouse away, and he apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," I replied, "It was just the juiciest, plumpest, fattest, biggest mouse…"

"Oh, stop it," he knew he had been forgiven.

"Where's Berrypaw?" asked Mousepaw.

"I challenged him to catch a pheasant," I replied, "He's out doing it now."

"Where did he go?"

"That way," I pointed in the direction of where Mousepaw had disappeared.

Mousepaw dashed off, in the direction of Berrypaw and the pheasant.

Now usually, pheasants were quite rare, especially in Leaf-bare, but now that it was Green-leaf, a few pheasants had been seen running around the forest. I knew that when challenged Berrypaw could catch an eagle if he could.

"He defiantly deserves to be a warrior," I thought, "I'll ask Lionstar later."

"Do you want to hunt together?" I asked Owlheart.

I heard a horn-call in the distance. Mousetail our deputy was blowing the horned-owl horn we had made.

"I have to go back," apologized Owlheart, "Maybe we could hunt together some other time."

I tried to find that mouse again. No luck. It had gone onto RainClan territory. I searched for more prey.

I looked behind me. I had traveled into territory that was beyond ours.

It was a sliver of forest near an old holly berry patch. ForestClan rarely went there in fear that they would get holly berry in their fur, and then lick it up by accident. They berry patch had died seasons ago, but ForestClan still never went there.

Behind me was a big rock covered in moss and lichen. In front of it was a bunch of pebbles with claw-marks in three rows. I pushed away the lichen and moss.

There was a big black square with the words in cat language, "Please attach mouse."

Or in cat symbols: A cat symbol, a line, and a mouse symbol. The tail had been claw-marked upright, and was attached to a small circle.

I looked around for a mouse. There was one right near the rock and I swiftly killed it. I looked for the small circle in the rock. Right next to the pebbles were a small indent. The mouse tail fit perfectly.

The blue screen lit up, and a white page appeared. I played around with the pebbles wondering what they did. I looked at the screen and I saw a bunch of symbols.

I named it The Mossy Rock, and time after time came to it to learn this 'language' called 'English'. I eventually learned grammar and spelling and could write stories. The stories were just day to day journal entries of what I did and problems my clan had.

Then one day it came to me. I would write about a clan that I could make up! I invented GrassClan, in honor of me and WaterClan their sister clan. I invented Applekit and Pumpkinkit and their siblings and I wrote a whole story about it.

Berrypaw and Mousepaw did catch the pheasant and Berrypaw became Berrystem, a highly respected warrior in the clan. He became more self confident, and never regrets becoming a warrior now.

I kept going back to The Mossy Rock.

Then one day another message popped up.

"To meet characters, click yes." I clicked 'yes' guessing that I would meet the characters, even though I already knew them inside and out.

I had no idea what it would do.

---

**Tell me what you think!!! R&R please! I want to know what people think, even though I'm already re-doing the first chapter. I want at least 2 new reviews for the second chap!**

**Thank StarClan for Mossy Rocks, other wise I wouldn't be doing this,**

**Grassfeather**


End file.
